


Cool Cats

by spietataninfetta



Series: Spicy and Hot Deacury [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spietataninfetta/pseuds/spietataninfetta
Summary: "Roger continua a percorrere il corridoio con passo lento, mettendosi le mani in tasca.Si ferma solo quando girato l’angolo incespica quasi nei piedi di Brian, appoggiato al muro, le braccia incrociate contro il petto magro e lo sguardo di chi sa già.-Ti ha fatto vedere con chi era in camera?- gli domanda con fare serafico, il sorrisetto scaltro, la testa riccia appena inclinata di lato.-No- risponde il biondo e qualcosa si muove nella sua testa quando incrocia lo sguardo eloquente dell’amico.-E John è ancora scomparso?- continua a domandare Brian e Roger allora socchiude la bocca, sta per parlare quando finalmente capisce. "[John Deacon x Freddie Mercury] |fluff, coccole e "Roger Taylor che non ci arriva subito" a manetta|





	Cool Cats

[Perché John Deacon è la dolcezza pura e lui e Freddie sono bellissimi insieme.]

 

 

 

 

  
Cool Cats  
-

 

 

 

 

 

  
Roger bussa alla porta.  
Una volta.  
Una seconda e anche una terza.  
Sbuffa, non gli piace aspettare.  
Sbadiglia, si da una grattata alla tempia, si guarda le punte delle scarpe.  
Storce il naso e alza ancora il pugno pronto per farlo ancora, ma la serratura scatta e si apre uno spiraglio da cui ne esce Freddie.  
Ha i capelli totalmente scomposti, arruffati come il pelo di un gatto che si è appena azzuffato per strada, gli occhi sono fessure e gli regala pure uno sbadiglio annoiato.  
-Alla buon’ora-  
Freddie sghignazza, quei denti bianchi e prominenti saltano fuori dalle sue labbra grandi e appoggia la tempia contro lo stipite della porta quando Roger, butta un occhio oltre la sua spalla magra, con fare troppo curioso.  
-Sai che ore sono?-  
-Non mi piace svegliarmi presto-  
-Si, ma è ora di andare-  
Roger vorrebbe tenere il tono di voce più stizzito e perentorio ma non gli riesce mai quando ha Freddie davanti. Possono discutere, prendersi a parole anche forse spintonarsi se sono in sala d’incisione, ma sono amici, non ci riesce ad essere troppo aggressivo nei suoi confronti. Non se gli si presenta con gli occhi ancora impestati di sonno e forse quel sorriso malizioso che lo addolcisce.  
-Dammi cinque minuti- alla fine gli ubbidisce.  
-Va bene, va bene- alza le mani e sghignazza pure lui, girandosi appena pronto per tornare da dove era arrivato.  
-Questa mattina devo fare da baby sitter a tutti. E’ scomparso anche John- fa per andare, poi si gira appena o lo guarda oltre la spalla -tu l’hai visto?-  
Freddie scuote piano la testa, i capelli lunghi e cotonati si muovono in modo delizioso.  
-No, ma se lo vedo gli darò un bacio anche da parte tua- e dopo avergli regalato una strizzata d’occhio richiude piano la porta.

 

 

  
Quando Freddie rientra in stanza si passa una mano sul viso, se lo stropiccia, stringendosi meglio poi l’asciugamano stretto in vita.  
Si gira piano verso il letto, un mucchio di coperte sfatte al centro. E lui sorride dolce nel vederlo nascosto li sotto come un animale che non vuole farsi trovare.  
-Via libera, dolcezza- dice piano mentre si avvicina ma quel grumo di lenzuola non accenna a muoversi. Allora Freddie poggia il ginocchio sul materasso, che si abbassa appena quando si sporge in avanti. Allunga la mano destra, afferra un lembo di coperta e tira piano verso di se scoprendo quel bozzolo di braccia magre e capelli lunghi e scompigliati che era John.  
Adorabile. E’ girato con la pancia verso il materasso, il viso nascosto sotto le braccia piegate e i capelli che gli scivolano fino a metà schiena. Sono morbidi, sembrano quelli di una principessa, mossi in onde che Freddie distrattamente, molte volte arrotolava tra le dita lunghe.  
Gli scosta una ciocca dalla spalla, gliela punzecchia e John mugugna.  
-Deaky?- lo chiama ancora, piano, quasi avesse timore a svegliarlo perché gli piaceva troppo vederlo così. Allora ecco che lentamente, oltre la piega del gomito, John si palesa, socchiude gli occhioni e storce il naso. E’ sempre così dolce, così piccolo, Freddie vorrebbe che sorridesse sempre perché è tutto per lui.  
-Buongiorno John- si piega in avanti gli da un bacio sulla tempia, passandogli poi una mano tra i capelli, tirandoglieli dietro l’orecchio e scendendo poi con la nocca sulla guancia tonda. John lo guarda tra il preoccupato e il languido.  
-Sospetta qualcosa secondo te?- domanda piano, sempre con quel tono di voce delicato e pacato. Freddie sghignazza.  
-Non so quanto possa essere furba e scaltra quella testolina bionda- gli risponde sistemandosi meglio vicino a lui, tirandogli via il resto delle coperte, lasciandolo scoperto poco sopra il suo delizioso e tondo fondoschiena ed eccolo che abbassa appena lo sguardo per quel gesto, gli regala un sorrisetto piccolo, uno di quelli per cui Freddie impazzisce e vorrebbe solo baciargli la fossetta a lato. Freddie allunga distrattamente una mano al centro della sua schiena, gli conta piano le costole, gli fa il solletico perché John si ritrae dai suoi polpastrelli, ma si avvicina ancora di più a lui, sono naso contro naso.  
Si guardano, John fa sempre fatica a reggere lo sguardo di Freddie, e allora lo abbassa di nuovo, forse aizzando l’altro a fargli ancora i dispetti. Perché Freddie faceva apposta a fargli fare così, perché gli diceva sempre che era adorabile, che gli veniva voglia di riempirlo di baci. Ed è più o meno quello che decide di fare proprio in quel momento, quello di saltargli addosso, farsi strada tra le gambe magre e coprire la sua faccia di baci.  
-Dobbiamo andare- mugugna poco convinto John, le mani ferme attorno alla vita sottile di Freddie, l’asciugamano scomparso e sono solo pelle contro pelle. Ha il viso in fiamme, la bocca dell’altro che bacia ogni singolo centimetro del suo viso e i denti che mordono piano il mento tondo.  
-Ho detto cinque minuti. Si possono fare tante cose in cinque minuti- afferma con voce fin troppo convinta a voler replicare davvero quello che avevano fatto la notte passata, dopo il concerto. John sprofonda nell’imbarazzo di sentire il corpo risvegliarsi dal torpore del sonno, fin troppo in fretta, anche se innegabilmente quel calore languido nel basso ventre è sempre qualcosa di troppo bello. Soprattutto se glielo scatenava Freddie.  
-Uhm, non—non mi sembra il caso- boccheggia John, ha le dita lunghe dell’altro già tra i capelli e le labbra morbide sul collo bianco.  
Si morde il labbro inferiore. Si immagina già le ovvie battute che Roger gli avrebbe scoccato nel vedere quegli aloni violastri che campeggiavano sulla pelle lattea. E Freddie a sghignazzare con Brian che lui si che aveva capito tutto.  
-Ah! John mi stavo dimenticando- il viso di Freddie si alza dal suo collo, dandogli forse qualche secondo in più di respiro e gli occhi sornioni dell’altro sono nei suoi. John deglutisce, ha la bocca piena di saliva.  
-Cosa-  
-Ho promesso a Roger di darti un bacio se ti ritrovavo. Da parte sua- e allora l’altro si sporge in avanti ma prontamente John, tra una risata e l’altra, gli porta una mano alla bocca.  
-No, no, aspetta-  
Freddie lo guarda con finto stupore.  
-Non vuoi il bacio di Roger?- domanda con voce fin troppo acuta, Freddie è seduto sul suo bacino e John prende coraggio. Si tira a sedersi, la schiena dritta, Freddie che lo osserva attento, gli occhi da gatto aperti e solo per lui.  
John si concede un gesto fin troppo romantico e alza entrambe le mani, andando ad appoggiare i palmi sulle guance magre dell’amico, con il pollice destro azzarda uno sfiorare appena alle labbra socchiuse. In un raro momento in cui riesce a zittire e ad ammaliare Freddie si sente estremamente bello e affascinante. Sfiora la punta del suo naso con il proprio, socchiude gli occhi cercando di risultare il più sensuale possibile.  
-Lo voglio da te- sussurra piano ma non aspetta la risposta dell’altro perché in quello slancio di coraggio, chiude gli occhi, apre la bocca e si preme contro quella di Freddie, che non indugia un solo istante a schiuderla nel momento in cui John gliela riempie con la propria lingua.  
A John piace metterne tanta e questa cosa fa sempre riempire di brividi piacevoli chi riceve un suo bacio. E sentire Freddie Mercury che rabbrividisce tra le proprie braccia, mugugnando anche di un piacere ben poco celato, beh, non è assolutamente male.  
John continua a baciarlo, Freddie scivola con le dita sulla nuca, stringe delicato una ciocca di capelli e sente il mento umido di saliva e lo schiocco sensuale ed erotico delle labbra che si separano e poi si uniscono ancora, in una serie di baci infiniti.  
Purtroppo i polmoni di entrambi reclamano aria, si separano con i denti di Freddie affondati nel labbro inferiore di John, il quale ha il volto paonazzo, il fiato cortissimo e il cuore che martella al centro del petto.  
Freddie ha gli occhi socchiusi, sono languidi, scuri, bellissimi.  
John sa che vorrebbe dirgli qualcosa, forse una battuta, forse una frase dolce come “sei tutto pazzo, Deaky” ma Freddie deglutisce, si morde le labbra gonfie e lo fissa.  
Si preoccupa e d’improvviso tutta la sicurezza di qualche istante prima si sgretola piano di fronte al mutismo dell’amico.  
-Non—non dovevo— ma l’indice sinistro di Freddie si poggia sulle sue labbra, lo zittisce. John lo guarda, l’angolo destro della bocca alzato in un piccolo ghigno.  
-Fallo ancora- ha la voce così bassa Freddie, così languida che John ha un tremore che gli percorre tutta la schiena.  
E se Freddie voleva ancora che lo baciasse, non si sarebbe tirato indietro. Assolutamente no.  
Con un colpo di reni ribalta la posizione, ancora stretti uno tra le braccia dell’altro, John sprofonda tra le gambe di Freddie che gliele stringe attorno alla vita mentre lo bacia ancora, lo bacia fino a che gli avrebbe rubato l’ultimo sospiro e avrebbe voluto annegare nei suoi occhi languidi e vogliosi.

Avrebbero ritardato di qualche minuto, ma in fin dei conti erano Freddie Mercury e John Deacon, per cui…

 

 

 

 

Roger continua a percorrere il corridoio con passo lento, mettendosi le mani in tasca.  
Si ferma solo quando girato l’angolo incespica quasi nei piedi di Brian, appoggiato al muro, le braccia incrociate contro il petto magro e lo sguardo di chi sa già.  
-Ti ha fatto vedere con chi era in camera?- gli domanda con fare serafico, il sorrisetto scaltro, la testa riccia appena inclinata di lato.  
-No- risponde il biondo e qualcosa si muove nella sua testa quando incrocia lo sguardo eloquente dell’amico.  
-E John è ancora scomparso?- continua a domandare Brian e Roger allora socchiude la bocca, sta per parlare quando finalmente capisce. E allora si lascia andare ad una esclamazione fin troppo colorita facendo sorridere a pieni denti l’amico, che apre la mano magra e dinoccolata verso di lui.  
-Paga Roger- intima continuando a ridere e allora storcendo il naso e sbuffando ancora, Roger sbatte sul palmo aperto dell’altro cento dollari anche ben spiegazzati.  
-Cristo, non è possibile che tu vinca sempre-  
Brian si mette in tasca la banconota.  
-E’ che capisco più di te, Roger, tutto qui-

**Author's Note:**

> Nda  
> Galeotto fu “Bohemian Rhapsody” che nella sua mediocrità di sviluppo dei personaggi, peggio di una telenovelas argentina, mi ha fatto per davvero scoprire i Queen e loro quattro.  
> Sono tornata a casa e mi sono messa ad ascoltare il maggior numero di loro canzoni, scoprendone alcune che hanno surclassato le più famose.  
> E nulla, sono sotto un pesantissimo camion che si chiama Queen guidato da John Deacon.  
> Ragazzi, giuro, io voglio andare a Putney, dove abita come un pensionato milionario e andare ad abbracciarlo perché è l’amore puro quell’uomo.  
> E scoprendo pagine deliziosamente trash su ig sono crollata di fronte alle foto di Freddie e John da giovani.  
> Sono meravigliosi in tutti gli anni di onorato servizio (la zazzera rossa e ricchia di John, wah) ma loro capelloni sono bellissimi.  
> Devo anche ringraziare la mia cotta paurosa per Deacon all’attore che lo interpreta (non tarderà ad arrivare una RPF con lui e Rami Malek, assolutamente, mica potevo esentarmi dal perdermi in ciance verso ship che nessuno si fila! Y e a h).  
> Per cui io sono novellina riguardo la loro storia, se non quella poca e romanzata che si vede nel film. E non li conosco affatto loro, mi baso prettamente sulla mia immaginazione e su quello che le foto e qualche documentario mio dicono.  
> Abbiate pietà se ho caratterizzato molto male loro quattro, ma avevo una voglia improvvisa di scrivere fluff a manetta tra Deaky e Freddie.
> 
> Grazie a chi è arrivato fino a qui, a chi recensirà o anche solo meterà tra le preferite.
> 
> Xoxo  
> Ninfy
> 
> Ps. Il titolo è una ovvia storpiatura della canzone scritta da Deacon e Mercury “Cool Cat”.


End file.
